Наранча Гирга
| Кандзи = ナランチャ・ギルガ | Ромадзи = Narancha Giruga | Происхождение = Arancia: "Апельсин" на итальянском | Прозвище = | Стенд = Aerosmith | Рождение = 20 мая 1983 | Возраст = 17 | Зодиак = Телец | Восточный зодиак = Кабан | Пол = Мужской | Национальность = Итальянец | Волосы = Чёрный (DC) | Глаза = Фиолетовый (DC) Зелёный (ASB, EoH) | Рост= 164 см. | Вес = | Группа крови = AB | Занятость = Солдат Passione Подчинённый Буччеллати |Еда = Пицца (Маргарита с грибами) Апельсиновый сок |ТВ-шоу = |Музыкант = | Отношения = | Статус = Мёртв | Смерть = 6 апреля 2001 | Причина = Подвешен Дьяволо на железных воротах. | Манга = | Манга финал = | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 4 | Аниме финал = VA: Эпизод 39 (во флешбэке) | Игра = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure | Сэйю = (Аниме) (PS2 game) (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) }} }} - один из главных союзников, представленных в "Золотом ветре". Как слабо образованный и грубый, но преданный человек, Наранча является членом банды Буччеллати, а также мафиозной организации Passione. Он следует за Буччеллати и Джорно в их миссии по защите Триш Уны. Наранча — пользователь стенда, он обладает миниатюрным истребителем Aerosmith. Внешность Наранча - подросток среднего роста и неуклюжей фигуры. У него детское лицо и грязные темные волосы с челкой над глазами. Он носит тонкую чёрную майку и брюки. У него есть более легкие аксессуары, в том числе бандана, браслеты и короткая юбка. Наранча носит с собой клинок, который он иногда использует, чтобы угрожать людям, и иногда использовал в реальном сражении. Следует отметить, что Наранча изображён как имеющий выдающиеся мышцы живота в аниме, контрастируя с Мистой и Фуго. Личность Наранча Гирга - грубый и холерик, который демонстрирует большую преданность своим товарищам. Общее поведение Наранчи можно охарактеризовать как довольно детское, лучше всего иллюстрируемое его формальным образованием, которое не распространяется на начальную школу. Его математические навыки настолько низки, что он не может правильно умножать числа, превышающие однозначные, зная, что 6 x 5 = 30, но затем сосчитал, что 16 x 55 = 28. Однако это ни в коем случае не подразумевает глупость, поскольку Наранча способен противостоять движениям своего противника под давлением в битве за жизнь или смерть. Он склонен совершать жестокие и прямые действия, регулярно заставая врагов врасплох. Например, однажды он поджег целую улицу, чтобы поймать в ловушку Формаджо. Он также победил Сквало и [ Тициано, заставляя их думать, что он все еще находился под принудительным враньем Talking Head, когда он вырезал свой собственный язык. Более того, он освоил свой стенд Aerosmith достаточно, чтобы поиграть с его тонкостями, с достаточной степенью точности выводя происходящее, несмотря на ограниченный ввод его радара. Наранча почти такой же вспыльчивый, как и Фуго, он довольно громок, сквернословен и жесток в своих вспышках. Он хранит пару клинков, которые он регулярно использует, чтобы угрожать другим, и не стесняется совершать насильственные действия, например, принимать гражданское лицо за члена вражеской банды и сразу же избивать его рядом с некоторыми из своих товарищей по команде. Он игнорирует хаос, наносимый Aerosmith, его личность отражается в огромной огневой мощи самолета, но с ограниченной точностью. В результате его сражения заканчиваются опустошением окрестностей. Обычно Наранча остается наименее зрелым из членов команды, демонстрируя типичные детские действия, выражая случайные мысли вслух и время от времени играя. Обычно он тот, кто больше всего дает слабину во время миссий: например, он пренебрег основными мерами предосторожности во время похода по магазинам, игнорируя советы Фуго и даже прокладывая маршрут прямо к укрытию команды на карте. Он также первым бросил охрану, когда группа приблизилась к месту назначения в Венеции. Наранча оказался обладателем своей пищи и разозлился, когда ее украли. Замечая, что Джорно даже моложе его, Наранча иногда напоминает последнему о статусе младшего в команде. Наранче также было очень неловко видеть то, что, по его мнению, Джорно совершал сексуальный акт с Мистой, и даже пытался стереть его из головы, намекая на некоторую степень детской невиновности в сексе. Несмотря на его хладнокровное поведение, Наранча представляет собой приятную сторону для тех, кто знакомится с ним. Потеряв мать и отца, которые были очень небрежны, Наранча ценил своих друзей превыше всего и считал «дружбу» самой ценной вещью в мире. Он был ранен предательством своей группы, а затем его образом для подражания стал Бруно Буччеллати. Этот человек одним из первых стал относиться к нему как к человеческому существу, и Наранча стал совершенно преданным гангстеру. Боясь предать Passione и его страшного босса, Наранча попросил Бруно «приказать» ему предать банду, демонстрируя некоторую затянувшуюся эмоциональную зависимость от лидера своей команды. Вне своих вспышек Наранча, как правило, самый приятный человек для своих спутников, и, несмотря на бурное начало, его отношения с Триш быстро улучшаются до такой степени, что они свободно общаются во время путешествия, потому что они с Триш разделяют общее в их прошлой трагедии: предательство тех, кому они доверяют. Наранча хочет наверстать упущенное в качестве правонарушителя. Сознавая отсутствие академического образования, Наранча хочет, чтобы Фуго обучал его, и выразил желание вернуться в школу, несмотря на то, что знал, что над ним наверняка будут смеяться. Способности Стенд Наранчи — Aerosmith, представляет собой миниатюрный истребитель, полный смертоносного арсенала, он также позволяет ему обнаруживать источники углекислого газа поблизости, особенно дыхание других организмов. История Ранние годы Когда Наранче было десять лет, его мать умерла от болезни глаза. Отец Наранчи не очень любил его, а после смерти матери, начал пренебрегать Наранчей больше и больше. Вскоре Наранча перестал ходить в школу и стал гостить у друзей, воруя еду из ресторанов на ужин. Наранча считал, что дружба - это самое главное в мире, что позволяло манипулировать им его более старшему другу. Друг велел Наранче покрасить волосы в светлый цвет, утверждая, что это модно. Наранча повиновался, но на следующий день полиция арестовала его и приказала поместить в центр содержания несовершеннолетних, где Наранча провел год. Запутавшись, Наранча начал поиск информации и обнаружил, что его старший друг вломился в дом и избил старую женщину, прежде чем убедить Наранчу изменить свою внешность, чтобы его ложно обвинили, в то время как его "друг" выйдет на свободу. thumb|200px|right|Брошенный всеми, Наранча принимает свою судьбу Год спустя, в возрасте 15 лет, Наранча был наконец освобожден из центра содержания несовершеннолетних, хотя он заболел глазным заболеванием от охранников, которые постоянно избивали его. Среди его бывших сверстников появились слухи о том, что он унаследовал болезнь от своей матери и что она заразна. Это заставило его бывших друзей избегать его. В конце концов он понял, что его ближайший друг, тот, кто его подставил, был тем же человеком, который распространял слухи, поскольку Наранча очень редко рассказывал ему о глазном заболевании его матери. Ему некуда было идти, и он отказался от своей жизни, полагая, что умрет так же, как и его мать. Тем не менее, однажды, когда он копался в мусорных баках в поисках еды, Наранча был подхвачен Паннакотой Фуго и доставлен в ресторан. Оттуда он встретил Бруно Буччеллати, который предложил ему спагетти, которые изначально были его собственным заказом. После еды Буччеллати вызвал скорую помощь, чтобы доставить Наранчу в больницу. Проведя три недели в больнице, заболевание глаз Наранчи было вылечено, но он не понимал, почему Буччеллати помогает ему. Вскоре он заметил, что Буччеллати был мафиози, и умолял Буччеллати позволить ему работать на него. Тот вдруг разозлился и велел Наранче вернуться домой и пойти в школу, как нормальный человек. Наранча сделал, как ему сказали, но продолжал задаваться вопросом, что так расстроило Буччеллати. В конце концов он понял, что Буччеллати был зол на Наранчу из-за того, что хотел для него лучшей жизни, отказываясь позволять такому молодому человеку, как он, связываться с гангстерами. Тем не менее, эти знания только послужили тому, что Наранча захотел работать с Буччеллати еще больше. Через полгода Наранча отправился к Польпо без ведома Буччеллати и прошел тест, став членом Passione. Золотой ветер (2001) Когда Наранча впервые появляется, он сидит с Гвидо Мистой, Леоне Аббаккио и Фуго, ожидая Буччеллати, в состав банды которого он вошел. Фуго пытается заставить Наранчу учиться, но Наранча, похоже, понимает математический вопрос, пока не покажет, что он сделал это совершенно неправильно, несмотря на свою уверенность в ответе. Фуго дисциплинирует его, нанося удары вилкой, и Наранча наносит ответный удар ножом, что приводит к противостоянию между ними. Прежде чем ситуация может обостриться, Буччеллати приезжает с новым участником: Джорно Джованна. Наранча спрашивает Джорно о его возрасте и узнает, что Джорно моложе его на два года. После того, как Джорно, по-видимому, выпил мочу Абаккио, Наранча и другие в восторге от нового новобранца. Наранчу в следующий раз видели на корабле, направлявшимся к острову Капри с остальной группой Буччеллати. Он купил проигрыватель компакт-дисков и слушал его, но громкость достаточно высока, чтобы Миста, который сидит рядом, услышал его. Раздраженный, Миста просит Наранчу выпить банку содовой, а когда Наранча не смотрит, наливает напиток на CD-проигрыватель, что вызывает его короткое замыкание. Наранча смущается, злится и клянется проучить лавочника, который продал ему этот магнитофон. Наконец, Буччеллати говорит команде, что Польпо умер; цель группы - отправиться на остров Капри, чтобы получить целое состояние стоимостью десять миллиардов лир, которое Польпо заставил Буччеллати спрятать, чтобы Буччеллати был повышен до капореджиме. Наранча так же, как и все остальные, взволнован перспективой как денег, так и продвижения по службе. Тем не менее, он был первым, кто был захвачен Стендом Марио Цуккеро, Soft Machine, когда на группу напали в попытке украсть состояние. После победы Буччеллати и Абаккио над Цуккеро, Фуго осматривает голову Наранчи на наличие синяков. Затем он, Фуго и Абаккио в итоге пинают тело Цуккеро, в то время как Миста избивает оторванную голову Цуккеро. После объявления Цуккеро отправляется на девятый уровень ада, Наранча участвует в "танце пыток", к которому быстро присоединяются Миста, а затем Фуго. Прибыв на остров Капри и ожидая, пока Буччеллати раскроет состояние, Наранча сталкивается с уборщицей, угрожая ей своим ножом, когда они идут убирать уборную, которую они в настоящее время занимают. Нож Наранчи вскоре поворачивается на него обратно, но противостояние прерывается Нунцио Периколо, капореджиме Passione, который пришел, чтобы взять шесть миллиардов и продвинуть Bucciarati к капо-поочередно. Уборщица, с которой Наранча подрался, выставляется как Триш Уна, дочь босса Passione. Группе поручено защитить ее от предателей, сопровождая ее к ее отцу. Битва с Формаджо Команда Буччеллати скрывается, начиная свою миссию, чтобы сопровождать Триш. Буччеллати поручил Наранче пойти и взять еду, а также несколько вещей, которые просила Триш. Фуго пытается заставить Наранчу вспомнить конкретные указания, которым он должен следовать во время вождения, чтобы его не отвели обратно к дому, где они находятся. Наранча дважды пытается вспомнить инструкции, но в итоге забывает оба раза, в результате чего Фуго злится. Абаккио говорит, что он не беспокоится о том, что кто-то последует за Наранчей; Стенд Наранчи должен быть достаточным, чтобы отразить любых последователей. ]] Затем Наранча отправляется в поход по магазинам, хотя ведет себя невероятно осторожно. Идя из магазина в магазин, он останавливает прокатный автомобиль Буччеллати посреди улицы, когда чувствует, что за ним наблюдают. Внезапно, до Наранчи доносится голос, и, посмотрев под машину, он видит пару ног, садящихся в машину. Наранча находит человека, сидящего на заднем сиденье, который спрашивает его, куда он идет. Мужчина представляет себя как Формаджо, утверждая, что является членом банды. Формаджо рассказывает о том, как после смерти Польпо исчезла группа Буччеллати, а также другие, более бессмысленные темы. Наранча расслабляется мгновенным ложным чувством безопасности, что дает Формаджо возможность атаковать Наранчу с помощью своего стенда Little Feet. Наранча спотыкается в обратном направлении, и Формаджо требует знать, почему группа Буччеллати не присутствовала на похоронах Польпо. Именно в этот момент Наранча вызывает своего Стенда Aerosmith и начинает стрелять в Формаджо, который все еще находится на заднем сиденье машины. Формаджо удивлен тому, что Наранча является пользователем Стенда, в то время как Наранча заявляет, что он выполнит свое задание и не позволит Формаджо следовать за ним. Aerosmith посылает множество выстрелов в Формаджо, который находится в невыгодном положении из-за небольших ограничений автомобиля. Когда Aerosmith выпускает бомбу, Формаджо использует силу своего стенда, чтобы сжаться и сбежать. Все это время Наранча пинает машину, кричит на Формаджо, когда вдруг понимает, что Формаджо там нет. Формаджо использует это в своих интересах и проскальзывает в задний карман Наранчи, довольствуясь тем, что Наранча ищет его. Пока Наранча оглядывается, он замечает, что люди приходят посмотреть, что это за шум, и поэтому решает отозвать свой стенд. Когда он оглядывается за своим ножом, он понимает, что больше не истекает кровью от пореза, который ему дал Little Feet. Он натыкается на нож, но замечает, что он слишком большой для него, а затем замечает, что его туфли слишком велики, заставляя его задуматься, куда делась его обувь. Он садится в машину только для того, чтобы понять, что сиденье слишком большое, и он не может достать педали. Выпрыгнув, Наранче остается думать, что попал не в ту машину, когда, наконец, понимает, что сжимается из-за стенда Формаджо. Наранча оглядывается в поисках Формаджо, прежде чем решить связаться с Буччеллати, чтобы сказать ему, что люди следуют за Триш. Он направляется в магазин с таксофонами внутри, только чтобы понять, что он слишком легкий, чтобы активировать датчики веса автоматических дверей. Пытаясь активировать датчики и войти, Наранча затем вызывает Aerosmith, чтобы сбить двери, а также выстрелить в один из таксофонов, чтобы он мог получить монеты подходящего размера, чтобы сделать телефонный звонок. Наранча поднимается к другому таксофону и набирает номер, но затем понимает, что телефонная линия была обрезана. Он проклинает Формаджо и оглядывается, вызывая Aerosmith, чтобы найти его. Формаджо прячется в поле зрения Наранчи, но затем удивляется, когда Наранча находит его. Aerosmith Наранчи стреляет в Формаджо только для того, чтобы его Little Feet заставил уменьшенную ручку вырасти до ее нормального размера, таким образом, выпустив Формаджо в воздух и в безопасность. Оттуда Формаджо замечает, что Aerosmith все еще следит за ним, и он пытается сбежать, в конце концов достигнув канализационной решетки. Вскоре он понимает, что Aerosmith отслеживает его по углекислому газу, который он выдыхает, и пытается сбежать, держась за одну из многочисленных крыс в канализации. Тем не менее, Наранча замечает, что одна из крыс дышит тяжелее, чем остальные, из-за того, что переносит вес Формаджо, и стреляет в него, эффективно ранив Формаджо. К сожалению, из-за постоянно уменьшающегося размера Наранчи атаки Aerosmith было недостаточно, чтобы убить Формаджо, который вернулся в полный размер, чтобы спасти себя. Рассердившийся Наранча решает, что ему нужно спрятаться, прежде чем возобновить атаку. Взбираясь на тротуар, Наранча бежит к переулку. Он загнан в угол котом, но использует Aerosmith, чтобы быстро прогнать его. Когда он достигает переулка и взбирается на колоду с бутылками, Наранча обнаруживает, что его смывают с бутылок, когда полноразмерный Формаджо наливает на него банку пива. Затем Формаджо наступает на Наранчу и требует, чтобы он рассказал ему, где Триш. Наранча отказывается, и у Формаджо есть воспоминание о судьбе, постигшей двух членов его группы, и он берет в руки паука, которого он нашел в канализации, и угрожает Наранче этим. Наранча пытается застрелить его Aerosmith, но Формаджо использует Маленькие Ноги, чтобы схватить стенд, а затем запихивает Наранчу в бутылку вместе с пауком. Формаджо настаивает, чтобы Наранча сказала ему, где находится Триш, утверждая, что он не хочет видеть, как Наранчу съест паук. Наранча отказывается и атакует паука, нанося ему удары осколком стекла, только чтобы понять, что паук прикрепил к нему какую-то паутину. Паук кусает Наранчу и начинает его укутывать. Формаджо замечает, что что-то упало из кармана Наранчи, и рассматривает это, понимая, что это карта, ведущая к укрытию команды Буччеллати. Формаджо смеется, когда обнаруживает, что Наранча разметил все дороги, понимая, что ему следует просто следовать по нему в обратном направлении. Когда Формаджо решает оставить Наранчу умирать, Нарансча начинает напоминать ему о способности Aerosmith отслеживать углекислый газ и обнаруживает, что он пробил дыру в бензобаке соседней машины; он ждал, чтобы это загорелось. Формаджо поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы машина взорвалась, загорелась и позволила Наранче вернуться к своему обычному размеру. Теперь, когда Наранча вернулся к нормальной жизни, Формаджо использует свою собственную кровь в тандеме, чтобы сгладить себя, погасить огонь на своем теле и сбежать. Из-за горящей машины Наранча не может найти его на радаре. Несмотря на это, он утверждает, что, поскольку он не может отследить Формаджо, он просто увеличит огонь, чтобы предотвратить побег, и Aerosmith стреляет во все машины на улице. Так как Формаджо некуда бежать или прятаться, он возвращается к своему нормальному размеру, но сильно обгорел и решает убить Наранчу напрямую. Он утверждает, что, поскольку они очень близки, Little Feet имеет преимущество из-за его большей скорости. Оба вызывают свои Стенды и атакуют, но Aerosmith удивляет Формаджо, являясь более быстрым стендом, и стреляет в жизненно важные точки Little Feet. Когда Формаджо падает, он использует свои последние слова, чтобы сказать Наранче, что для него и всех остальных все будет сложнее. Наранча отзывает стенд, только чтобы понять, что он не справился со своей миссией, потому что все деньги и запасы были сожжены. Сопровождение Триш Вернувшись в банду и сообщив им о своей встрече, Фуго открыто отмечает, как Наранча послал «дымовой сигнал» в эскадру, поджигая всю улицу. Наранча становится очень взволнованным от того, что все может стать только хуже из-за его собственных действий. Тем не менее, Джорно признает, что Наранча выбрал лучший курс действий, учитывая его ситуацию. Это не только рассеивает разочарование Фуго, но и облегчает Наранчу. Некоторое время спустя группа получает Коко Джамбо, черепаху, которой принадлежит стенд под названием Mr.President, что позволило группе незаметно преодолевать большие расстояния. В поезде, направляющемся во Флоренцию, Наранча ест банан, когда замечает, что срок его годности истек. Именно тогда он сам внезапно стареет и почти умирает от своего возраста. Остальная часть банды узнает, что это было результатом атаки Прошутто, участника Squadra Esecuzioni и его стенда The Grateful Dead. Поскольку единственная слабость стенда - более холодные температуры, Триш стремится к Наранче, используя кубики льда, хранящиеся в холодильнике Mr.President, чтобы не дать ему полностью увянуть, вопреки приказам Буччеллати позаботиться о себе. Наранча в конечном итоге возвращается к нормальной жизни благодаря Мисте и Буччеллати, которые побеждают Прошутто и его товарища Пеши. Когда группа приближается к месту назначения, Джорно и Мисту отправляют за OA-диском, содержащим окончательные инструкции по доставке Триш к ее отцу. Остальные решают приплыть позже на лодке, с Наранчей в дозоре. Пристыковав лодку, Наранча прибывает как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джорно залечивает раны Мисты в битве двоих против члена эскадрильи Гьяччо. Из-за странного угла, под которым он наблюдал, и мучительных стонов Мисты, Наранча приходит к неправильному выводу и решает сделать вид, что ничего не видел. Предательство Passione Банда Буччеллати наконец достигает своей цели: церковь Сан-Джорджо-Маджоре. Буччеллати приказывает Наранче и другим остаться, пока он сопровождает Триш к ее отцу. Когда он и Джорно, который внезапно бежал впереди, возвращаются, Буччеллати объявляет о том, что он решил предать Passione. Он показывает, что Босс хотел убить Триш все это время, и заявляет, что обеспечение ее безопасности приведет к тому, что он и его люди будут помечены как предатели. После того, как Джорно, Абаккио и Миста садятся в лодку, нерешительный Наранча отчаянно спрашивает Буччеллати, что делать. Хотя он хочет пойти с Буччеллати и ждет, когда будет отдан «приказ», Буччеллати говорит Наранче, что ему предстоит сделать выбор, просто сказав ему, что он "не справится" с советами. Оставшись взволнованным, когда он и Фуго наблюдают, как лодка отходит, Наранча видит травмы, нанесенные Триш ее отцом, вспоминая, как его тоже бросили люди, которым он доверял. Он решает и прыгает в воду, чтобы плыть за лодкой, крича, как Триш похожа на него, когда банда молча принимает его решение. Они покидают этот район, а Фуго остается позади. Находясь в Венеции, банда обсуждает их положение и то, как они планируют уничтожить Босса и его непобедимого King Crimson в ресторане. Наранча избивает случайного прохожего, только чтобы понять, что это не кто-то из мафии. Хотя он настаивает, чтобы они не сказали Триш, что ее предал ее собственный отец, сама Триш внезапно появляется из черепахи и признает, что она поняла это с того момента, как пришла в сознание. Пока группа продолжает обсуждение, Наранча замечает, что ложка, которую он использовал, чтобы съесть свой суп, внезапно исчезает из его руки. Взяв еще одну, он продолжает есть, только для того, чтобы этой ложкой вытащить из супа остатки первой. Наранча замечает что-то вроде миниатюрной акулы в супе, но прежде чем он сможет сообщить команде, что на них нападают, Стенд набрасывается и отрывает ему язык. Стенд Сквало, Clash, может телепортироваться к любой жидкости в пределах досягаемости. После восстановления своего языка Джорно Наранча пытается рассказать другим подробности атаки и описать вражеский стенд, но начинает врать; Talking Head, стенд партнера Сквало, Тициано, присоединился к языку Наранчи и мешает ему рассказать правду. В то время как остальная часть группы не может понять странное и истеричное поведение Наранчи после того, как на него напали, Джорно становится первым, кто высказывает мысль о том, что Наранча, возможно, все время подвергался нападению со стороны вражеского Стенда. ]] В результате он становится первым, будучи выведенным из строя и увлеченным челюстями стенда. На прилавках уборной Наранча начинает стрелять в надежде нанести удар по Clash, рассчитывая время и прогнозируя свои атаки, чтобы почти поразить вражеский стенд. Тем не менее, Clash разрывает горло Джорно, чтобы помешать ему дышать и выделять углекислый газ, прежде чем телепортироваться в подземную линию воды с ним в его руках. Несмотря на это, Наранча на самом деле намеревался застрелить самого Джорно, а дым, исходящий от пулевых ранений, позволяет ему отслеживать местоположение Джорно и Clash, чтобы атаковать Стенд и повредить Сквало. После нескольких удачных выстрелов, из-за которых он обильно кровоточит с неровным дыханием, Сквало и Тициано пытаются сбежать. Наранча начинает преследовать их в соответствии с указаниями Джорно, прежде чем у него вырвалось горло, и начинает пробираться сквозь толпу, крича публично, что он знает, где они. Тициано уверяет своего партнера, что здесь слишком много людей среди занятой и шумной толпы, а также близлежащего футбольного матча, которые дышат так же тяжело, как они, и что Наранча просто лжет в результате Talking Head. Тем не менее, Наранча показывает, что язык с прикрепленным к нему Talking Head был отрезан и пронзен его ножом, и что Джорно ранее создал язык, который в настоящее время находится у него во рту. Кроме того, он просто ждал, когда на его радаре вспыхнет сигнал, который так резко отреагирует на его крики, которые на самом деле были паникой Тициано. Он нападает на Сквало с намерением спасти Джорно, но Тициано прыгает на пути и убивается, приказывая своему партнеру использовать свою забрызганную кровь, чтобы напасть на Наранчу. Между Наранчей и Сквало завязывается битва, когда Clash критически кусает Наранчу за шею, но не повреждает жизненно важные точки, а Наранча стреляет в Сквало с расширенным потоком пуль Aerosmith. Проверяя, жив ли Джорно, Наранча признает, что младший чувствует себя командиром больше, чем сам Буччеллати. Полагаясь на Джорно и доверяя ему, молча признавая, что, если они окажутся рядом с ним, банда сможет победить босса, Наранча подбирает его и возвращает обратно в группу для оказания первой помощи. Когда они доберутся до Сардинии, Наранча станет частью разведывательной команды, разыскивающей территорию для врагов, в то время как Абаккио остается, чтобы раскрыть улики о боссе. Без ведома группы, сам босс сражается против лидера Squadra Esecuzioni, Ризотто Нэро, и Aerosmith становится вовлеченным в битву, когда Наранча замечает странное поведение на радаре. В конечном счете, Aerosmith используется, чтобы убить Ризотто, не давая Наранче точно понять, что произошло. Затем банда слишком поздно осознает опасность того, что оставит Абаккио в покое и бросится к нему. Банда натыкается на безжизненное тело Абаккио, и Наранча отчаянно пытается встряхнуть его. Он умоляет Джорно исцелить Абаккио, угрожая избить его, если он не подчинится. Наранча продолжает это, пока Буччеллати не кричит на него, приказывая группе двигаться дальше. Наранча со слезами на глазах утверждает, что Абаккио нельзя оставлять в покое, и останавливается только тогда, когда Джорно замечает камень в руке, который приводит к появлению плесени на лице босса. Наранча нерешительно оглядывается назад, когда банда уходит от последнего пристанища Абаккио. Сражение с боссом После противостояния между Польнареффом и Диаволо, Chariot Requiem меняет местами души всех в этом районе, включая Диаволо, Доппио, Польнареффа и банду Буччеллати. Находясь в переключении с телом Джорно, Наранча пытается вызвать Aerosmith, но Стенд выходит слишком быстро и прорывается сквозь кирпичную стену, прежде чем Наранча может заметить это в результате того, что Реквием включил каждый Стенд. Зная, что все, что им нужно сделать, чтобы выиграть у Диаволо, - это взять Стрелу, Наранча клянется ходить в школу после того, как все будет кончено, независимо от того, кто будет смеяться над его умом, и хочет жить счастливой жизнью и есть хорошую еду из его родного города. После того, как Миста убивает того, кто бы ни был в теле Буччеллати, предположительно Диаволо, Наранча тут же погибает, когда тело Джорно пронзает сломанными и расколотыми решетками. Это заставляет Джорно осознать, что это был Доппио в теле Буччеллати, что означает, что Диаволо все еще жив и проживает в теле кого-то из группы; Наранча был целью из-за его радара. Джорно оплакивает его, давая жизнь окружающим скалам, заставляя их выращивать цветы (предположительно из родного города Наранчи), которые покрывают и украшают его тело. Будучи более решительным, чем когда-либо, победить Диаволо и захватить Стрелу, сам Джорно клянется Наранче, что больше не позволит никому причинить ему боль, и клянется вернуть его домой. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры Vento Aureo (PS2) Первое появление Наранчи в видеоиграх было в игре на PS2, озвученной Фудзико Такимото. Он является одним из 8 персонажей. В игровом процессе Наранча использует удары руками и ногами для атаки. Последовательность ударов будет повторять ту же атаку, которую он использовал на машине во время битвы с Формаджо. Он может активировать свой Aerosmith, чтобы стрелять в противника. Атака заставит Наранчу использовать свой боевой клич. Он может использовать бомбу стенда, чтобы сделать средний взрыв, а также искать врага на небольшой карте, которая появляется на стороне экрана, как и в манге. Тем не менее, в то время, как Наранча использует свой стенд, он неподвижен, что делает его открытым для атаки. All Star Battle (PS3) Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Галерея Манга= Narancia and Father.png|Флешбек с Наранчей и его отцом NaranciaYouth.jpg|Наранча и его друзья Narancia catched.png|Подставлен из-за смены цвета волос NaranciaEyeInfection.jpg|Страдает той же глазной инфекцией, которая забрала жизнь его матери FugoMeetsNarancia.png|Наранча поедающий мусор, найден Фуго FugoHelpsNarancia.png|Наранча идет в ресторан с Фуго, чтобы поесть NaranciaSavedbyBruno.jpg|Лечится от глазной инфекции Bucciarati angry for Narancia.png|Буччеллати сердито ругает Наранчу за желание стать членом банды FugoStabsNarancia.PNG|Наранча получил вилкой в щеку от Фуго FugoDiscipline.PNG|Фуго дисциплинирует Наранчу NaranciaKnife.jpg|Наранча клянется Фуго, что убьет его SM Attacking Narancia.png|Наранча атакован Soft Machine ZuccheroJumped.PNG|Наранча пинает обезглавленное тело Цуккеро рядом с Абаккио и Фуго ZuccheroHanged.png|Наранча смеётся над неудачей Цуккеро Torture_Dance.png|Наранча, Миста и печально известный "танец пыток" Фуго Tape.png|Наранча помогает Фуго "вылечить" Мисту Narancia being asked the important questions.jpg|Уборщица спрашивает Наранчу, зовут ли его "Туалет" Trish encounter Narancia.png|Триш легко отразила нож Наранчи Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Наранча кланяется Периколо вместе с остальными Bruno&Squad.jpg|Наранча и другие члены Команды Буччеллати, когда он становится капо Passione Pericolo_reading_Boss_order.png|Периколо дает команде Буччеллати первую миссию: защитить дочь босса Handkerchief.png|Помогает Фуго снять его пиджак Trish's shopping list.png|Разочарованный поведением Триш Narancia hearing Cheese voice.png|Услышав голос Формаджо из машины FormaggioAppearanceColor.png|Наранча и Формаджо встречаются Formaggio get in to car.png|Видит, как исчезает Формаджо Formaggio asking Naracia.png|Формаджо спрашивает Наранчу, преследуют ли его LittleFeet.png|Наранча атакован Little Feet AerosmithFirst.jpg|Наранча вызывает Aerosmith Chapter 476.jpg|Наранча и Aerosmith NaranciaAngry.jpg|Злой, пиная машину FormaggioSmall.jpg|Поиск Формаджо AerosmithDesummoned.jpg|Использует свои руки в качестве взлетно-посадочной полосы, чтобы Aerosmith взлетел Narancia shrinking panic.png|Наранча понимает, что он уменьшается из-за Little Feet AS shooting glass door.png|Aerosmith вызван, чтобы расстрелять автоматические двери NaranciaRadar.png|Наранча использует радар углекислого газа Aerosmith AerosmithCarbonDioxideRadar.jpg|Наранча смотрит на радар NaranciaFire.jpg|Поджигает целую улицу, чтобы найти Формаджо NaranciaFormaggioShowdown.PNG|Разборки Наранчи и Формаджо LF Last attack.png|Последняя атака Little Feet на Наранчу AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Aerosmith преодолевает Little Feet Cheese burned.png|Наранча убивает Формаджио NaranciaTGD.png|Способность The Grateful Dead на Наранче NaranciaTGD-Limit.jpg|Пик способностей The Grateful Dead "обрушился" на Наранчу NaranciaWhoa.png|Застигнутый врасплох видом Джорно, исцеляющего Мисту NaranciaSwimming.jpg|Наранча отчаянно плывет к лодке GiornoTemporaryTongue.jpg|Наранча спасен Джорно, после атаки Clash NaranciavsClash.jpg|Наранча использует винт Aerosmith, чтобы атаковать Clash Squalodeathcolor.png|Наранча убивает Сквало AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|Банда обнаруживает тело Абаккио; Наранча остается в недоумении, умоляя Джорно исцелить его Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Наранча умирает в теле Джорно RIPGang.png|Наранча, Абаккио и Буччеллати освобождены от рабства судьбы Narancia Profile.png|Профиль Наранчи |-| Аниме= NaranciaTeaser.png|Первое появление Наранчи NaranciaHospitalEp11.png|Наранча с родителями в госпитале NaranciaFuneralEp11.png|Наранча и его отец на похоронах его матери NaranciaPrisonEp11.png|Наранча в тюрьме из-за его бывших друзей NaranciaBucciaratiEp11.png|Наранча лечится в больнице от болезни глаз благодаря Буччеллати FugoNaranciaFirst.png|Наранча и Фуго занимаются математикой NaranciaStabbed.png|Наранча получил вилкой в щеку от Фуго Zucchero kicked.png|Наранча, Фуго и Абаккио пинают обезглавленное тело Цуккеро Zucchero torture3.png|Миста, Наранча и Фуго танцуют Trish asked Narancia toilette.png|Спровоцированный Триш Уна Dont mess with trish.png|Триш направляет нож Наранчи обратно на него NaranciaFormaggioCarEp9.png|Наранча находит Формаджо в своей машине NaranciaCutEp9.png|Атакован Little Feet Naracia close up.jpg|Вызывает стенд Narancia and Aerosmith.jpg|Первое появление Aerosmith NaranciaShrinkingEp10.png|Понимает, что он сжимается из-за способности Little Feet NaranciaStuckEp10.png|Застрял в автоматической двери NaranciaShootsDoorEp10.png|Уничтожение автоматической двери с помощью Aerosmith NaranciaCatchesFormaggioEp10.png|Наранча ловит Формаджо NaranciaRadarEp10.png|Ищет Формаджо на радаре NaranciaFindsFormaggioEp10.png|Наранча отличает дыхание Формаджо от других на его радаре NaranciaNormalSizeEp11.png|Возвращается в норму NaranciaRadarEp11.png|Пытается найти Формаджо на радаре NaranciaFireEp11.png|Поджигает целую улицу, чтобы найти Формаджо NaranciaEp11.png|Наранча находит Формаджо NaranciaFormaggioFlamesEp11.png|Наранча и Формаджо окружены пламенем NaranciavsFormaggioEp11.png|Финальные разборки с Формаджо NaranciaKillsFormaggio.png|Наранча убивает Формаджо NaranciaDismissedAerosmithEp11.png|Отзывает стенд NaranciaOldEp14.png|Стареет из-за способности The Grateful Dead NaranciaIceEp15.png|Триш защищает Наранчу от способности The Grateful Dead льдом Narancia death.PNG|Наранча умирает в теле Джорно NaranciaCharacterArt.png Narancia standing.png AerosmithOP.png|Наранча вызывает Aerosmith в Fighting Gold NaranciaASCredits.png|Наранча и Aerosmith в Freek'n You |-| Игры= Giogio03.png|Наранча в игре для PS2 GGPS2Nar.jpg|Профиль Наранчи, Vento Aureo GGPS2Aerosmith.jpg|Наранча и его Aerosmith, Vento Aureo GioGio 3-1.png|Уровень 3-1, Наранча против Формаджо, Vento Aureo Coco Jumbo 6.png|Наранча держит Коко Джамбо, разглядывая Мисту и Джорно GGPS2Passione.jpg|Команда Буччеллати, Vento Aureo Narancia ghost.png|Дух Наранчи присоединяется к духу Абаккио и Буччеллати Narancia ASB.jpg|Рендер Наранчи All Star Battle NaranciaAttack.jpg|Атака Наранчи: "I'll shoot you through!" , ASB NaranciaTaunt.jpg|Насмешка Наранчи, ASB NaranciaHHA1.jpg|Наранча исполняет его HHA, ASB NaranciaHHA.jpg|HHA Наранчи, ASB NaranciaGHA.jpg|Наранча исполняет GHA, ASB NaranciaGHA1.jpg|Наранча во время GHA, ASB 5nrc.png|All Star Battle концеппт-арт Narancia jojoeoh.png|Рендер Наранчи в Eyes of Heaven NaranciaEoHEvil.jpg|Одержимый Наранча в режиме истории Eyes of Heaven NaranciaAerosmithEoHAttack.jpg|Наранча атакует используя Aerosmith Aerosmith, Eyes of Heaven NaranciaDHAMista.jpg|DHA с Мистой, Eyes of Heaven NaraINTRO(A).jpg|Костюм A EoH NaraWINPOSE(A).jpg|Победная поза (Костюм A), EoH NaraWINPOSE(A)x2.jpg|Победная поза (Костюм A), EoH NaraWINPOSE(A)x3.jpg|Победная поза (Костюм A), EoH |-| Наброски= Narancia1.jpg Narancia2.jpg Narancia3.jpg Narancia4.jpg Narancia5.jpg Narancia6.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 05.png |-| Прочие= LumineXJoJo.png| 100 narancia.jpg|Super Action Statue Примечания Навигация en:Narancia Ghirga Категория:Passione Категория:Банда Буччеллати Категория:Люди Категория:Союзники